


One year

by Cheryl_blossom



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Comfort, I wrote this instead of doing something productive with my summer vacation, One Shot, Reader Insert, Salvatore Sister, kai comforts the reader ig, reader - Freeform, umm idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_blossom/pseuds/Cheryl_blossom
Summary: Kai helps the reader feel better after everyone around her seems to leave her.





	One year

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name  
> /// : a bit later  
> ✨sorry for any spelling errors as I was too lazy to re read this terrible fic

"Turning you was the worst mistake I ever made.” Damon snaps at you. “God. Our mother giving birth to you was the worst mistake, actually.” He murmurs.

As usual, Damon was drunk. Although when was he not, these days? Every night since Elena died, he came home sulking to himself and he would drink. And drink. And drink. It was getting so out of hand that you and Stefan honestly didn't know what to do anymore. Stefan was gone out with Caroline, leaving you home alone with your drunk older brother.

“Shut up. You're drunk.” You scoff, heading upstairs.

“Yeah that's right!” Damon yells, his words slurring together. “Run away like you always do, you little whore.”

Here was Damon Salvatore, once your best friend, now calling you a whore. Shouting at you because he was lost without Elena. Even though you were a vampire, you were still a lot younger than Damon and Stefan and they still treated you like you were the same age as when you were turned. If you ever let out a single curse word, your brothers would be savage.

“Goodnight, Damon!” You say with fake enthusiasm. You slam your bedroom door behind you and lock it, at least until Stefan gets home. He wasn't answering his texts or phone calls, typical Stefan behaviour lately.

You crouch down by the door, knees up to your chest and start crying. God, you could be so sensitive sometimes. But this wasn't just about Damon being a mean drunk. It was about Stefan who was rarely around now because of Caroline, Elena who was dead, Bonnie being awol and Alaric not caring about anyone or anything except for trying to resurrect his dead wife. You felt alone and for once in your life, you were.

You missed watching midnight movies with Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. Of course they had all moved on from you as well. You missed the way Stefan cared for you and Damon’s voice telling you to “wake up, sunshine.” and then cook you pancakes.

Damon can hear your heartbeat speed up and know that you're crying but you don't care. And neither does he. You try to hold the tears back but you can't. You didn't know what to do anymore.

A text message on your phone lights up your dark room and draws your attention to your screen. You hoped it was Stefan.

_Kai: you home?_

As much as you loved kai, you didn't want to answer him. Maybe he could make things better if you explained to him, but now just wasn't the time.

_Kai: can I come over?_

It was like kai could sense that something wrong. He seemed to be the only person there for you but now you can't help but push him away.

_Kai: I know you're in your room. Can I come up?_

Kai must have wanted to see Damon about something and was downstairs. How else could he know?

_Kai: I can hear you, y/n. I'm coming up._

What? Seriously, sometimes kai could be such a stalker. You didn't mind though, because he seemed to care about you, unlike anyone else at the moment.

You still didn't bother replying to him though. For all you knew you were imagining the whole conversation, or dreaming it since you lost track of how long you had been crying in your room, alone.

You look up in the dark, hearing something flick against your window. And again, and again. You turn the light on and open up your window to see if it was raining, or even snowing, but you only see kai down below, flicking pebbles to get your attention.

“Rapunzel, rapunzel, let down your hair!” He shouts out.

You can't help but smile a little, even though you were so upset inside. You had to be your best for kai. He has never seen you sad before.

“So can I come up?” He asks.

“Well you're already here anyways,” you trail off.

Kai climbs the big oak tree by your window and slips in, trying not to drag in the dirt from outside all over your room.

“I figured I would check up on you.” He says.

“I don't need to be checked on.” You assure him.

“Are you sure? Because I went to the front door to find Damon drunk and I could hear you crying and your heart racing.” His blue eyes pierce through yours, reminding you of all the reasons why you love him.

“That's usual Damon. I would have let you in if I knew you were there.” You say, the two of you taking a seat at the end of your bed.

“I know but that's not usual you.”

“What? I wasn't drunk.”

“But you were crying. A lot. Your heart was beating way faster than it should. You-”

“I stubbed my toe. That's all.” You say, cutting him off. You wanted to change the subject. You didn't need his pity.

“You have your door locked, too.” He finishes.

“No I-” it was no good trying to lie. He knew something was wrong.

“Yes you do. And it's because of Damon, isn't it?” He asks.

You shrug, not wanting to answer him. He shouldn't be bothering you like this anyways. This was your house, your room, your night. This wasn't a time for him to intrude and start smothering you with questions.

“Kai,” you suddenly can't control yourself. More and more tears roll down your porcelain skin. Sober Damon always called you porcelain and you would always laugh. It wasn't just because of your fair skin, but because he would protect you like a doll. He never let anyone hurt you. But all that has changed, hasn't it. You weren't damon's porcelain doll anymore. You were nothing but an abused, shy girl who didn't know what to be doing with her life. A complete idiot.

“Shhh it's okay.” Kai whispers. No one has ever hugged you like kai was doing right now. He made you feel safe as he whispered in your ear and rubbed his hands in small circles around your back.

And that's where the two of you stayed for the next half hour. Crying, just letting it all out and him comforting you. Yes, he was giving you his pity but he was also telling you everything you needed to hear. His smile made your room light up a thousand times brighter. The way his voice was so comforting, so peaceful, made you forget all about Damon and his drinking problems and how everyone else left you for trash.

“Here,” Kai speaks up, still keeping his voice to a whisper. “Lets lie down.”

The two of you slouch down on your bed, making the mattress creak. You can't help but stare up at the ceiling, imagining a thousand tiny stars in the moonlight. But kai on the other hand, can't help but smile at you.

“What are we doing?” You mumble.

“We,” Kai pauses, tugging his phone out of his pocket. “Are going to laugh. And watch movies and talk. And did I say laugh?”

“A sleepover?” You ask.

“Well I've never had one and you my dear Juliet, need some cheering up.” He replies, unlocking his phone.

With one press, a thousand pictures pop up. You don't pay attention to what they are, except for when he presses an album called “for y/n.”

“For y/n?”

He clicks on the first picture, one of him as a child, no older than five. He had the cutest smile plastered on his face and wore a tiny Christmas sweater with a present knitted on.

“I found all these old pictures right? And i was like ‘man. I know someone who would laugh at these.’” Kai grins.

You observe each picture he shows you, smiling more and more each time. He studies you while you study the pictures, noticing something different about you than anyone else he's ever met.

There was a sparkle in your eyes, making you all the more beautiful to him. Kai thought for sure he was imagining it but still, something seemed so incredibly amazing about you, like you were an angel.

“And this one is me with my hand turkey.” He says. In the picture is still baby kai, holding a drawing he made. You couldn't understand why everyone hated him. He was so kind.

“Now I have something even better,” Kai plays a video of himself singing. Not recent of course. Too bad, because that would be such a laugh. Little baby kai was sitting up at the kitchen table along with two younger kids you didn't recognize, and another girl about Kai's age.

“Happy birthday tooooooo jo!” He squeals, clapping his hands when his sister blows out her candles.

“You were so cute back then.” You smile.

“Back then?” He asks. “Look at me. I'm still cute, right?” He points to his face.

“Absolutely adorable.” You reply.

“And one more picture for my collection,” he says, stretching out his arm, holding his phone in one hand.

“Smile, Salvatore.” He grins. The two of you look into his phone, and for once you seen how happy kai was. The two of you looked absolutely amazing.

“You've got such a cute smile.” The two of you say to each other. 

///

A few more hours pass and you could feel your eyes getting heavy, getting ready to shut down for the night. You and kai were still watching a horror movie but you didn't know If you would be able to stay up any longer. The only thing keeping you awake was kai screaming every few seconds when something ‘scary’ popped up on screen.

“God how are you not terrified?” Kai asks, un able to take his eyes of his phone screen. “That zombie was horrific!”

Kai pauses the movie and looks at you, letting out the cutest smile possible.  
“Tired, sleepy head?”

You nod your head yes, not bothering to open your eyes. You feel Kai's weight leave the mattress as he turns off the light.

“You're not leaving, are you?” You ask him.

“Of course not. Why would I ever leave my favourite Salvatore alone?” He replies as he lies back down in your bed.

Kai pulls a blanket over your chest and leans into you, whispering “goodnight, y/n.” He places a small kiss on your forehead.

He snuggles into you, leaving no room in between the two of you. He wraps his arms around you as your head rests on his shoulder.

///

“Damon? Jesus, what the hell happened here?” Stefan asks, eyeing the room full of broken glass.

“I don't know,” he mumbles. “I was drunk. I was mad. I couldn't get up the stairs.”

“You what? You couldn't get up the stairs?” Stefan can't help but chuckle at his stupid brother.

“I did something. And obviously so did you, staying out all night.”

“Alright you go first.” Stefan pleads.

“I called our sister some names. Some things that never should have been said. And I could hear her crying and shaking and-” he waves his hand as if he was saying hello.

“I couldn't apologize. I didn't know what to do. She's been in her room ever since.”

“She's alright now isn't she? She's not hurt?” Stefan asks, all his attention drawn to you.

“I guess. I mean I just woke up when you came through the door.”

///

Stefan and Damon head up stairs quietly, not wanting to wake you, assuming you were well asleep.

“Door’s locked.” Stefan whispers.

Damon hands Stefan the key to your room, something you never knew they had. Stefan carefully opens up the door, the light from the hallway illuminating you.

And there you were, all tucked in, sleep and sound.

“God, I could have sworn I heard someone up here with her you know.” Damon says.

“You were drunk. Of course you did.” Stefan hits him, playfully.

“You think she misses that crazy sociopath?” Damon asks.

Stefan tells him to keep it quiet, even though they're both still looking at you, and know you're asleep.

“Well it's been a tough year for her. He's been dead for what? Eleven months now?” Stefan questions.

“Today marks the next. It's been a full year, brother." 

 


End file.
